Transit systems include mass transit systems and private transportation, such as taxis or personal vehicles. Autonomous vehicles, such as personalized autonomous automobiles are advancing rapidly. However, in highly congested urban areas such vehicles may make at most limited improvements in transportation because of the overall congestion, particularly when there are highly congested chokepoints such as bridges, tunnels, and areas with extremely high density and large amounts of people arriving or departing at similar times in a small geographic area, such as rush hour in busy business district, sporting or entertainment events, etc. Conventional mass transit systems such as commuter rail and subway systems provide high capacity on planned routes but have extremely high infrastructure costs, and provide limited flexibility. Light rail and similar systems provide a solution for some contexts, but still have high costs and may not have high enough capacity to address demand in extremely congested areas.